


what we need

by 4ceAwAkenz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom Hux, M/M, Non-Space AU, Sub Rylo, Top Hux, bottom kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ceAwAkenz/pseuds/4ceAwAkenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy was far more exciting than any of the other slaves Hux had ever received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we need

One of the many perks of being General to the vast armies of the First Order saw the Northern territories, besides the riches of wealth and access to limitless violence and pure obedience, was getting choice pick of all the delicious slaves brought for tribute. 

Men, women, girls, _boys_. Hux had a special fondness for the boys. Or perhaps they of him. They seemed the most eager, the most willing to submit, serve and, most of all, learn. Deep down he knew their enthusiasm sprung from a wish to be ultimately selected, either in Hux's service permanently and personally, or be allowed into train for Hux's Special Guard, and there be able to reap their own benefits of they made it through.

Perhaps it was due to knowing their ultimate goal which made their submission... less than satisfying, but in any case, he grew to find them, as he did the rest of his slaves, boring. 

Since the First Order armies encompass such a massive swath of territories and land, they relied heavily on individual militias and local bands of warriors who were loyal to the Supreme Leader. In many ways, Hux saw these roving bands as more trouble than their supposed worth but Snoke was convinced of their use. 

One such group who called themselves the Knights of Ren was especially troubling to the General. They were able to perform secret missions for Snoke that not even Hux was fully aware of and therefore earned his ire on an almost primal level.

+++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but that's because I'm not through with it. I'll be finishing the chapter shortly.


End file.
